Nonoha's Big Puzzle
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: El cumpleaños de Nonoha, el gran plan de Kaito y una gran sorpresa. ¿Resultará bien? ONE-SHOT


**N/A: Hola a todas aquellas personas que aún leen mis fics y están atentos al próximo capítulo a pesar que hace casi más de 6 meses que no escribo uno. En fin, encontré la razón por la cual volver a escribir. Sin más preámbulo, les presento un ONE-SHOT de Kami no Puzzle.**

 **NONOHA'S BIG PUZZLE**

-Bueno, chicos… eso sería todo. Recuerden cada uno tomar sus posiciones a la hora indicada y seguir mis instrucciones. Si todo sale bien, será el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-…

-Entonces, ¡vamos!

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Nonoha hacía un pequeño esfuerzo para poder levantarse de su cama y apagar su despertador. Sabía que no debió quedarse hasta tarde tratando de buscar en internet una forma más fácil de poder resolver los puzles y volverse una genio. Miró el calendario y se dio cuenta que era su calendario, pensó que como todos los años Kaito lo olvidaría y tendría que hacerle recordar. Salió de su cuarto para prepararse su desayuno, pero se dio con la sorpresa que ya estaba preparado.

-Ah… alguien se metió a mi casa y cocinó para mí… ¡es el ladrón más considerado que he visto!

Luego de revisar todas sus cosas y darse cuenta que no faltaba nada en casa, se relajó y se puso a comer el desayuno servido. Tenía un sabor extrañamente familiar y cuando terminó de comer y removió los platos para poder lavarlos, se dio cuenta que había una carta debajo del plato. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en quién podía haberle enviado la carta, tal vez uno de sus amigos jugándole una broma. Abrió la carta y leyó el contenido.

¡Bienvenida, Nonoha! Según nuestras fuentes, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que hoy tendrás que pasar por varios puzles y al final podrás obtener un premio. Si quieres ser parte de esto, ve a la azotea de la escuela a las 7:15 o si no deseas puedes simplemente no hacer nada.

Nonoha pensó detenidamente qué debería hacer, sabía dentro de ella que probablemente era una de las bromas de Kaito para hacer que ella resolviera puzles. Pero decidió hacer algo fuera de lo común por su cumpleaños así que decidió ir a la azotea de su escuela. Allí se encontraba Elena esperando por ella junto con una casa hecha de cartas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nonoha! – fue corriendo su amiga para abrazarla y saludarla por su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó confundida Nonoha.

-Bienvenida al NONOHA'S BIG PUZZLE. Un puzzle gigante hecho solo para ti. Todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros como Givers e hicimos este gran puzzle.

-Por favor dime que Kaito no está en esto.

-De hecho, fue la idea de él.

-¡Lo sabía! Bueno, ¿de qué se trata este puzzle?

-En esta casa hecha de cartas no se utilizó una carta para su construcción. Deberás decirme la carta faltante. Solo tienes un intento y un tiempo límite de 1 minuto. ¿Lista? ¡Vamos!

Nonoha fue tomada de sorpresa y empezó desesperadamente a ver la casa de cartas para cuál carta era la faltante. Sin embargo, el tener que buscar sin poder tocar la casa era demasiado fastidioso y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Fue entonces donde tuvo una idea. Al lado de la casa estaba la caja de las cartas, la abrió y una carta salió. El puzzle había sido resuelto.

-Aquí está la carta.

-¡Ah! ¡No se vale! ¡Me olvidé de ocultar eso!

-Un puzzle es un puzzle, uno siempre debe resolverlos. Es lo que siempre dice Kaito.

-Tienes razón, acepto mi derrota. Kaito me dijo que te diera esto – le entregó otra carta y un retazo de papel.

Nonoha leyó la carta y salió de la azotea dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Cubic.

-¿Q-chan?

-¡Nonoha! – salió Cubic montado en su robot para ir a saludarla - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias, Q-chan. Etto… el puzzle…

-Es cierto, esta vez será un desafío con el tiempo. Kaito me contó lo mala que eres resolviendo cubos mágicos. Así que en honor a mi nombre, tu puzzle es resolver este cubo estándar en el tiempo de 5 minutos. Iwashimizu-kun me ayudó a hacer el patrón más difícil posible. Que tengas buena suerte Nonoha. Y… ¡Tiempo!

Nonoha agarró el cubo y empezó a hacer cualquier movimiento para tratar de resolver el puzzle, pero todo lo que hacía parecía hacer que vuelva al mismo punto de partida y no se sentía progresar. Solo le quedaban 2 minutos y ya se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. No sabía qué más hacer así que lanzó el cubo al piso y vio como todas las partes del cubo volaban por el salón.

"Eso es, no tengo que hacer el patrón exacto. Solo tengo que armarlo de la forma correcta, ¿verdad?"

Nonoha empezó a recolectar los pedazos y ponerlos como si fuera un cubo nuevo sin ninguna modificación. Terminó de hacerlo faltando a duras penas un par de segundos. Luego vio a Cubic llorar ya que se había esforzado en el patrón del cubo para que Nonoha lo rompiera y simplemente lo volviera a armar como si nada.

-Lo siento, Q-chan. Debes hacer tus juguetes más duraderos.

-Nonohaaa… (entre lágrimas) aquí tienes – otra vez eran otra carta y un retazo de papel.

Ahora Nonoha se dirigía hacia el auditorio de la escuela donde se encontraban Ana y Gammon. Ambos la saludaron y luego procedieron a explicarle de qué se trataba este puzzle.

-Bien hecho en llegar hasta aquí, Nonoha. Ahora te explicaré de qué se trata nuestro puzzle.

-Que Nonoha recuerde todo lo que ve fue algo muy difícil, pero inventamos un puzzle solo para ti.

-Ana pintó un retrato y yo me encargo de romperlo en varios pedazos. Tu deber es volver a armar ese retrato.

-Peeeroooo… Nonoha-san no puede ver el retrato antes de hacerlo, sino sería trampa.

-Tienes 15 minutos para hacerlo. Y el tiempo comienza… ¡ya! ¡Go, Nonoha!

Nonoha corrió hacia donde estaban los pedazos del retrato. Intentó buscar algo que se asimilara a las pinturas de Ana. En eso vio en uno de los pedazos parte de su rostro y al lado se llegaba a divisar parte del cabello de Kaito. Nonoha ya sabía qué retrato era y empezó a armarlo lo más rápido que pudo. Al terminar, tanto Ana como Gammon estaban sonriendo.

-Bien hecho, Nonoha. Realmente es cierto eso que recuerdas todo lo que ves.

-Es algo que no quiero olvidar – dijo Nonoha mientras miraba el retrato completo de ella y Kaito frente a las puertas de la escuela. Una foto que se tomaron el primer día de clases que ella guardaba en su cuarto.

-Nonoha-san… aún faltan dos puzles más. Sé que puedes.

Ambos les entregaron una carta y dos retazos más de papel. La carta decía que debía ir al parque estaba al frente de su casa, cerca del puesto donde vendían takoyaki. Nonoha se dirigió al lugar mencionado. En el camino, se dio cuenta que había pequeños rastros de dibujos. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de un mensaje oculto que descubriría una vez tenga todos los retazos.

Llegó a la tienda y ahí se encontraba Rook comiendo un poco de Takoyaki.

-Hola, Nonoha. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Rook. Ah… ¿dónde se supone que será el puzzle?

-Ah, espera un momento. Tengo que terminar primero mi Takoyaki. ¿Quieres uno?

-Sí, por favor.

-¡Ossan! Una porción más por favor.

El señor despachó una porción más de Takoyaki las cuales Nonoha y Rook comieron juntos, luego aparecieron Ratchel y Freecell que también pidieron una porción de Takoyaki para comer. Cuando terminaron de comer todos. Ratchel se levantó y le dijo a Nonoha que la acompañara un momento. Fueron hacia el parque donde se encontraba una convención de cosplay. Ratchel le explicó la verdadera forma del puzzle.

-Verás, Kaito nos dijo que creáramos uno delos puzles más difíciles de todos los tiempos. Como antiguos antagonistas hicimos puzles imposibles de resolver para Kaito, pero él los resolvió sin problema alguno. Pero ese no es tu caso, Nonoha.

Nonoha tragó saliva fuertmenete, lo suficiente para que Ratchel lo oyera. La convención estaba repleta de cosplayer por aquí y por allá. De todo tipo de animes y otras creaciones propias.

-Tu meta es hallar a Rook, Freecell y a mí. Dentro de unos momentos iré a avisarle a Kaito que has llegado hasta acá, la única pista que te puedo dar es que algunas veces estamos más cerca de ti de lo que puedas pensar. Eso es todo. Tienes 3 horas para poder resolver el puzzle.

Nonoha salió corriendo a la convención y empezó a buscar a los chicos. Ya conocía muy bien los rasgos faciales de Rook y Freecell, pero reconocerlos disfrazados sería todo un reto. Nonoha empezó a buscar personas por persona, así se pasó 1 hora y Nonoha aún no tenía ni la más mínima pista de dónde estaban Rook, Freecell o Ratchel. Siguió buscando hasta que se percató que un personaje disfrazado de un científico loco la estaba siguiendo desde hace tiempo. Nonoha fue corriendo hacia él y pudo ver que era Freecell quien sonrió tiernamente al haber perdido y le dio su retazo de papel. Le dijo que la pista para encontrar a Rook es ver más allá de lo evidente.

Nonoa se puso a pensar en qué querría decir eso. Luego se le vino uno idea a su mente, ver más allá. Fue corriendo a por el cosplay que vio de Neji de Naruto. Entonces le quitó la peluca y vio que era Rook. La felicitó por haberlo descubierto, pero también la reprendió por estar viendo demasiado anime como para poder entendido la pista tan rápidamente. Rook le dio su retazo de papel y le dijo la pista para encontrar a Ratchel. Para encontrar a Ratchel debes buscar en su mente y no dejar que las apariencias te engañen.

Nonoha buscó desesperadamente por Ratchel, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. "Buscar en su mente" ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Luego de pensar, se dio cuent que solo le quedaban 10 minutos, luego se dio cuenta de algo. Ratchel nunca se fue a cambiar, simplemente lo dijo. Volvió corriendo al lugar donde vio por última vez a Ratchel mientras ella jugaba con un gato.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado. Pensé que estarías corriendo por la convención hasta que el tiempo se acabara, pero… veo que entendiste bien el puzzle. Permíteme felicitarte por haber llegado hasta este punto. Este es el último retraso que te falta… hay un mensaje oculto.

Nonoha reunió los retazos de papel y se dio cuenta que al final se podían deducir dos mensajes: "Vuelve a la azotea" o "Rompe tu cabeza". Era más que obvia que tenía que volver a la azotea. Así que se encaminó de nuevo hacia la azotea de la escuela.

Para ser un puzzle de Kaito, tengo que admitir que esta vez se esmeró demasiado para que pudiera hacerlos. Tal vez empiezo a entender lo que siente Kaito por los puzles.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba de regreso en la escuela y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Cuando entró a la azotea, pudo ver a Kaito junto a todos los demás.

-Nonoha, feliz cumpleaños. Pero… aquí está mi puzzle. Solo es una pregunta. Si la contestas bien recibirás un premio, ¿lista?

Nonoha asintió con la cabeza, para este momento ya no le importaba mucho ya que había resuelto varios puzles durante todo el día.

-La pregunta es… ¿estás enamorada de mí?

El corazón de Nonoha se aceleró rápidamente, la sangre le subió a la cabeza y no podía pensar muy bien. Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Kaito, pero cuál era la razón de esa pregunta. Si lo pensaba bien, igual no tenía una razón alguna. Encima de eso, todos sus amigos estaban allí. Incluso estaba Jin y el director de la escuela.

-¡Sí!

Kaito se acercó donde estaba ella y la abrazó fuertemente para luego darle un beso en la boca, mientras que Nonoha aún seguía pensando que esto tal vez podría ser un sueño.

Luego de eso, Kaito le dio una pequeña luz ultravioleta y le pidió que lo pasara por encima de los retazos de los papeles. En cada uno de ellos estaba una imagen de los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron. Luego Kaito le dio su propio retazo de papel donde, al pasar la luz ultravioleta, se podía leer: "Sé mi novia."

Nonoha se emocionó demasiado y abrazó y besó a Kaito mientras los demás la abrazaban por su cumpleaños y las felicitaban por su nueva relación.

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, Bakaito.

-Gracias, Gammon.

-No te preocupes, si me ayudas a hacerle lo mismo a Elena estaremos a mano.

Luego Jin y el director pusieron fuegos artificiales para Nonoha y así empezaron a llevar el resto de la antigua orden de Orfeo y POG. Todos para poder celebrar del gran banquete en honor a Nonoha.

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, sin mencionar que el archivo se me borró dos veces jeje. En fin, que tengan una buena semana y a partir de febrero volveré a postear capítulos de mis demás fics. –Izaki-**


End file.
